Harry Potter and the Philospher's stone rewritten
by percabeth123percythaila
Summary: This is the first prequel out of six to harry potter and the beginning of the end. This is essentially the first Harry Potter book but with New Characters and A Harry Hermione Romance
1. Chapter 1

Philosophers stone (_Rewritten_)

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters yet ;-) except those of my creation.

The two Brothers

Vernon Dursley was walking to his car back from his job. He looked around and saw men in odd clothes. Robes, he thought, what utter non-sense. He kept on walking back to his car, when he accidentally bumped into one of the robed men.

"Oi, watch where you're going!" said Vernon.

"Oh! Sorry good fellow," He said. "Though I would try and lighten up.

"And why the ruddy Hell why would I do that?"

"For You-Know-Who has been destroyed."

"What are you talking about you crackpot!"

"Well I never!" And the man walked away. Vernon got inside his car and drove home. The Dursley's lived in a quaint home in Little Whinging, on a little suburb named Privet Drive. He walked through the front door of his house expecting to see his little baby Dudley being fed by his wife, Petunia Dursley, who had dinner waiting for him. Though when he walked through the door what he did see were three babies in highchairs, with an empty dinner table.

"What is going on here Petunia?" said Vernon.

"Well, my sister-"started Petunia.

"You mean some of _her_ lot."

"_Yes_! Her lot, she's been killed, murdered by some criminal of their world. Her two sons' were the only survivor's. The one with the scar is the one named Harry." She pointed at a little baby with jet black hair and a little scar shaped like lightning. "The one with the dirty blonde hair is named Tanner."

"They look nothing alike. Nothing at all. I mean green eye's on Harry and grey eye's on Tanner."

"I noticed it too. He must be adopted."

"Well if they are anything like their parents they must be like them. _Freaks!_"

"Yes, you're quite right Vernon. What we must do is squeeze it out of them."

"I quite agree Petunia. Now," Said Vernon turning to Dudley, "How's my diddykins?"

Ten Years later

Harry Potter just turned eleven. After many, many letter's all sent by mysterious owls were addressed to both Harry Potter and Tanner Potter. Though Harry and Tanner did not know it but they were wizards. After many mad outbursts from their Uncle Vernon, who completely despised anything unnatural. His large round face, which always turned purple when angry and a large vein in his temple bulged. His Aunt Petunia was skinny, frail, and has horse teeth. Harry and Tanner's rather large cousin Dudley absolutely despised the both of them as well as anyone who took a liking to Harry and Tanner. No one dared try and be friendly after he beat up someone who had the nerve to say "Hello" to Tanner. So after many moves they finally ended up in a shack in the middle of an ocean. Harry Potter was lying awake on his eleventh birthday, while his brother Tanner lay asleep on the floor. Then the minute Harry turned eleven there was a loud bang and the front door of the shack fell on to the floor and missed Tanner by inches.

"Oh! Sorry 'bout that." Said an extremely large man, he had a large curly beard which extended to his chest, and was at least ten feet tall. "I'll just- there we go." He looked over at Dudley and said, "Harry! Wow you've grown, in height and width, if you know what I mean." He winked.

"I-I'm n-not H-Harry." He stuttered.

"I am." Said Harry stepping out of a shadow.

"Ah, there you are. Now where's your brother?

"Here," said Tanner adjusting the door. "And who are you?"

"Well, I am Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Key's and gamekeeper of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Said Hagrid.

"Hogwarts, what's that?" said Harry.

"Well you two have to wonder where yeh parents learned it all."

"Learned what?" asked Tanner.

"Magic."

"Enough, of this non-sense." Said Uncle Vernon pulling out a shotgun and aiming. "Were not paying our nephews to be taught magic tricks by some crackpot!"

Hagrid bent Uncle Vernon's shotgun upwards.

"Never call Albus Dumbledore a crackpot." Hagrid growled. "Now besides that little side show, where was I oh righ'? Yeh parents were wizards. And so are you two."

"We're wizards?" said Tanner with excitement.

"Yes, yeh are."

"Well, I can't say I didn't see it coming." Said Petunia.

"What?" Said Harry and Tanner in unison.

"She dumped her kids on us just because she got her self blown up!"

"Blown up? You said our parents died in a car crash!" said Harry heatedly.

"Car crash? Lily and James Potter killed in a car crash. How dare you feed this rubbish to the sons of heroes. They died for them, 'eroes deaths if you ask me."

"We tried to squeeze the abnormality out of them. Though I see we failed."

"Come on Harry, Tanner, unless you'd rather stay of course?" Said Hagrid looking between the both of them. They were about to take the first step when there was a loud bang and Dudley and suddenly gained a pig's tail.

"Diddykins!" said Petunia. When Tanner looked over at what Dudley had been standing over. It was a large cake that said 'Happy Birthday Harry and Tanner Potter' When he looked over at the Dursley's they were fussing over their son's tail.

"Well, I meant to turn him into a full pig, bu' I guess he was alread' pig enough." Harry and Tanner were laughing hysterically recalling the moment the entire way into London.


	2. Chapter 2

Diagon Alley

Sorry it took so long. With school starting up again, and butt loads of home work, there is barely any time for the imagination to come.

When they walked into London they walked around to an old pub.

"This is the Leaky Cauldron. Only wizards can see it. No' Muggles. Non-magical people." He added noting Tanner and Harry's quizzical looks. When they walked into the noisy bar it went silent at once. Then several people walked up to the three of them. "Oh Mr. Potter and Mr. Potter I am so honored." This went on for a full five minutes until Hagrid said, "Alrigh', Alrigh' yeh've met 'em and now it's time to leave them alone." On their way to the back of the pub they ran into a balled man.

"Oh h-hello p-p-potter's. I s-s-see that you f-found you're w-way into the w-w-wizarding world just fine."

"Sorry Professor Quirrell got teh get going."

"O-oh I u-understand. H-hope t-to see you in my D-Defense Against the D-dark Arts c-c-class. Not that you two n-need it eh?" Tanner laughed uncomfortably. They walked out of The Leaky Cauldron up to a stone wall. Hagrid pulled out his umbrella and tapped the wall. It disappeared brick by brick. They walked into this long street which had one turn at the end of the road turning into the other.

"This is Diagon Alley." Said Hagrid. Tanner and Harry had never been happier.

"You'll be needin' gold. Come on lets go to Gringotts."

"Gringotts?" asked Tanner.

"The wizarding bank aint no place safer to keep things, except Hogwarts of course." Said Hagrid. They walked into an extremely large four storied building. It had a glorious main hall. With long tables on both sides of the three of them, as well as strange looking creatures with pointed ears and long noses, sitting on tall stools.

"Um Hagrid, what are those?" asked Harry.

"Goblins." He said grimly.

"Goblins!" said Tanner.

"Yes, though there's more than that. Like Dragons and all sorts of terrible things."

"Dragons!"

"Yeah." He said dreamily. "I'd love one of those." They walked up to a Goblin and he observed them.

"Ah the Potter Boy's I was expecting to see you. Now would they happen to have their key?" said the Goblin.

"Yeah, Yeah Griphook they 'ave it." Said Hagrid giving him some thing silver. "Oh and Dumbledore wants you know what in vault number you know which."

"Of course, of course." Said the Goblin named Griphook. Griphook led them to a door with the words engraved on them.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"Amazing!" said Tanner. They walked through the door and there was an amazing underground cavern with train tracks that led them to a different vault. They rode in a cart to The Potter Vault. There were mounds of gold.

"This is ours." Said Tanner picking up a giant gold coin called a Galleon.

"You're parents had more than good hearts for treasure. Now let's go." Said Hagrid. They stepped back into the cart. They made one more stop at Vault seven hundred and thirteen. Hagrid grabbed a package and told them top secret business. They then left. They went to get their robes and met a most unpleasant boy who kept drilling them about their wizarding heritage and about the four houses and how that he would leave if he was in Hufflepuff.

"Hagrid, what's Hufflepuff." Said Harry.

"Oh! You don't know about the four houses." Said Hagrid. Hagrid told them about the four houses of Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. They got everything except a wand. This was Tanner and Harry's favorite part.


	3. Wands

Wands

They walked into an old looking shop with small boxes all around making a hall way into a backroom. There were the sounds of footsteps coming from the backroom, and then an old man appeared and squeaked in excitement.

"Oh Mr. and Mr. Potter how great it is to finally be giving you your wands. Now lets see." Said the man.

"Um, who're you?" asked Tanner.

"Mr. Ollivander." He said pulling out two cases with wands in them. "Now try those. Yours," He said staring at Harry, "Is Willow and Unicorn hair, twelve inches perfect for charms." Harry waved it and as soon as he did a blast like a cannon erupted in the room and boxes fell of the shelf. "Oh, no matter I will pick those up later. And yours Tanner is Elm and Dragon Heartstring, seventeen inches great for hexing." Tanner waved the rather long wand and nothing happened. "Ah, no matter." The two tried wand after wand until Harry found a match. "Holly and Phoenix feather, eleven inches nice and supple." Harry took the wand and felt an instant connection. He raised it and red sparks shot out. "Oh bravo, bravo, though it's curious. Very curious."

"Sorry" said Harry, "but _what's_ curious?"

Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with a pale stare.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Harry. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather – just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother- why, its brother gave you that scar."

Harry swallowed and Tanner made a small gasp.

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember…. I think we must expect great thins from you, Harry…. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-be named did great things, terrible but great."

"Who is He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Mr. Ollivander?" asked Tanner.

"I'm not the right person to tell you that."

"Tanner I'm going to go meet Hagrid. We'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron." Said Harry paying Ollivander.

"Bye Harry. Now I guess I should help you pick up those wand boxes." Said Tanner drawing his gaze to the floor, though he saw even more wand boxes. "Er… Mr. Ollivander." Mr. Ollivander was pulling multiple boxes out with one hand and even more with his wand until there was a wall with a lion on it. He tapped the lion with his wand and it disappeared.

"I knew better than to give this to you in front of Harry." He said pulling out a golden wand box. "This wand was passed down from the wand maker of Godric Gryffindor before he died. My father and his father and so on have studied wandlore. My family was the constructor of Godric Gryffindor's wand. No wand will work properly for the heir except his own wand though this is not the wand of Gryffindor; you need this one to gain Gryffindor's."

"What?" asked Tanner?

"Do you not understand? You are the heir of Godric Gryffindor himself!" The words hit him like baseballs.

"I need that wand to find Gryffindor's?"

"Not find, get. I myself don't know what to do. Though it's rumored to be in the fabled founder's tower at Hogwarts, The wand that you have now is fourteen inches, Leprechaun hair, Cottonwood. Just to be sure though." He handed the wand to Tanner. Tanner raised the wand like Harry and a get of red and gold smoke shot out of the wand and formed into a Lion, then roared so loud it shook the building.

"Now that will be free of charge." Said Mr. Ollivander. Tanner left the shop pondering what had just happened.


End file.
